Master of Puppets
by Sauruna
Summary: Weird things start to happen when an officer comes back from a mission with sad news. Shinigami's dissapear, Seireitei stands on the brink of war,... And what world did a young soldier end up in? Bleach x Naruto crossover!
1. Encounters

Bleach fanfic

Bleach fanfic

Chapter one

Completely out of breath, Abarai Renji stormed into the dogo of the 11th squad. "Ikkaku-san, the captain-commander requests your immediate presence in his office!"

Renji had ran the whole way through Seireitei to deliver this important message as fast as he could. Yamamoto-taicho had told him that it was quite urgent and so he had gone looking for 3rd seat Madarame with all haste.

"What?" asked Ikkaku. He had been enjoying his fight with his fellow-officer that much and so had not exactly heard what Renji had said.

"Captain-commander Yamamoto-sama, needs you to come to his office. Not now, but five minutes ago. It took me some time to find you."

Ikkaku sighed, "My,my, such things always happen when I'm having a good fight during training. I'm sorry, Aiko, seems that we need to continue this spar some other time."

With that, he sheathed his zanpakutou, greeted 4th seat Kikutake Aiko and left the dogo.

It was only then that Renji had a closer look at Ikkaku's opponent and paled.

"Goodmorning, Abarai-kun. You have some nerve to face me, I must admit. First, I didn't get word from you while you were in the real world, fighting, although I know you had enough spare time. Secondly, you got back to Seireitei and ignored me for almost two weeks straight. Thirdly, I arranged for us to meet last night and you didn't show up. And now you also robbed me of my opponent while I was having a pleasant fight with a _real_ man, meaning one who notices me from time to time and could actually get some time off from his duties to have some quality-time with me."

Kikutake Aiko stood in her full length before Renji and although her nose only reached up till his shin, for him, it was still a terrifying sight to behold.

The lieutenant of the 6th squad was at a loss for words and stammered something of an apology while he was frantically thinking of a way to make up with the furious girl.

It was true that had not really been paying to much attention to her and now he was confronted with the facts, he felt extremely guilty. In the real world he had been too busy fighting Hollows and other creatures. And when he had not been fighting, he had still been busy at the Urahara shop for he hated to be called a freeloader.

Back in Seireitei, Captain Kuchiki had had him running all over the place for all kinds of appointments. And last night, well, he had been so tired so he had just went to his room and fallen asleep, completely forgetting his date with the 11th squad's officer.

"Maybe I can think of a way for you to do something about at least one thing." Aiko said and drew her own zanpakutou, pointing it at Renji.

"Since you robbed me of my opponent, the least you could do is replace him." Relieved Renji drew his blade. This would be fun! Both officers were equally matched because they had been training together from the very start. Their fights always had the passion of bloodlust, trading mark of the 11th squad and the ancient tension between a man and a woman who are both too stubborn to admit that they are helpless before one another, for if two people share the same heartbeat, none can be the victor.

"The loser treats the winner to dinner this evening." Aiko said and they both grinned. Soon they were entranced in their deadly dance.

That evening, two figures were sitting on a rooftop in Seireitei. After a satisfying meal (which the boy had paid, to his regret) they had gone to look lazily at the stars. The man was lying on his back with his head in the lap of the girl who was distractedly playing with his long, red hair.

"You must also have been quite busy here in Seireitei." He said after a lengthy silence.

"What makes you think that?"

"I heard you had not gotten any assignments because you were doing 'other things', though no-one elaborated. What have you been doing all these months?"

"'Other things'? Yes, you could call it like that…" she gazed at the stars and though back at what had happened some months ago.

_(Flashback)_

4th seat Kikutake of the 11th squad was bored, very bored. Ikkaku had gone training with most of their shinigami and had taken Yumichika with him, lieutenant Yachiru was off somewhere looking for candy and captain Zaraki was having a meeting with the other captains.

All in all there was little too no fun to be found in the headquarters of the 11th squad.

And for that particular reason Aiko decided to go and explore another part of Seireitei.

Her wandering feet brought her to some old training grounds which were not being used anymore. That is, they would normally not be used. One lone figure was standing in the middle of a field, zanpakutou raised.

Yuki had her eyes closed and concentrated. Breathing in, breathing out, in and out. Every muscle of her body was tense. Every piece of her concentrated, waiting.

"Yaah!" Out off nowhere, she plunged forward and slashed into thin air. Again and again, as if the atmosphere was her nemesis, she kept lunging with her blade. Fighting an invisible enemy. She startled when suddenly her zanpakutou clashed with another. Yuki Hoshino glanced up into the cold eyes of the shinigami who she recognized as a seated officer of the Gotei. For what seemed like an eternity they stood there gazing into the other's eyes. Then, the officer grinned and with a flick of her wrist, she had disarmed her opponent. She placed the tip of her katana at the girl's throat while she whispered something:

"Dead."

A single drop of blood had appeared on the pale throat and Yuki dared not move.

"Scars will remind you of your past mistakes and will help you remember to keep trying to get stronger." She pointed at the zanpakutou on the ground. "Pick it up!"

Too stunned and afraid to contradict her, Yuki picked up her blade and stood there looking at the woman who had only just threatened her with the point of a sword. The officer took a basic fighting stance and faced the poor girl that stood shaking on both legs.

"Stance, soldier!"

The commanding tone made Yuki jump and hastily she took position. The woman sighed, advanced at the girl while sheathing her own sword and took hold of Yuki's arm. Standing beside her, the officer began instructing Yuki how she could best hold her zanpakutou.

Having only two days before graduated from the academy, she still had much to learn.

_(End flashback)_

"So that's what you have been doing. Teaching some kid how to fight…"

"Yes." Replied Aiko, still gazing off at the stars. She had some good memories of those months.

"Yuki-chan was a great student. She could already apply kidou perfectly and was a fast learner. Although I doubt she would ever fit in the 11th squad. At the end of these months, she managed to use Senkai once. Since she has an ice-based zanpakutou, Yuki-chan was reassigned to the 10th squad, so captain Hitsugaya could continue to train her."

Renji and Aiko stayed on the rooftop until they heard the sound of little bells clinging.


	2. The sound of little bells

Bleach fanfic

**Bleach fanfic**

Disclaimer (also for the first chapter) : I do not own anything you recognize. I do own Kikutake Aiko and Hoshino Yuki, please do not use without permission.

**Chapter two**: The sound of little bells…

The two shinigami looked up when they heard the sound of little bells clinging. Captain Zaraki was walking in their direction, lieutenant Yachiru perched on his shoulder. With him where Captain Hitsugaya and, to Aiko's surprise, Hoshino Yuki.

Abarai and Kikutake jumped from the roof and they landed in front of the others. Both properly greeted the two captains and waited for further orders. Yuki shyly smiled at Aiko, who winked back.

"We found you!" cooed Yachiru from her captain's back.

"About time," said Hitsugaya irritated "It's a miracle you can find your way back to Seireitei each time you go out, what with your sense of direction."

"Eh? Did I not lead us to her quickly?

"It took you 3 hours!"

"Calm down, kid." Said captain Zaraki "It was you who asked us where to find her, so you're not one to complain."

Captain Hitsugaya was getting more angry with the moment. One vein on his forehead was swelling dangerously. "I'm NOT a kid." He hissed through gritted teeth, but Zaraki ignored him. Yuki looked nervously at her captain, wondering whether she should say something to calm him or not.

Zaraki Kenpachi had turned to his officer and was now addressing her.

"Kikutake Aiko, you are to be send on a mission in the Rukongai. There are rumours of some troublemaker and someone needs to go and check it out. I know this is below your level, but captain Hitsugaya had also asked me if you could go on a mission with one of his soldiers, who claims it was you who trained her."

Lieutenant Yachiru looked incredulously at her subordinate. "Did you really do that? I didn't know that. This is so funny, why did you train a soldier from another squad."

"I guess I was a bit bored and I saw it as a good chance to practice the basics again." Aiko lied. That was not even close to the reason why she had done it, but that was not something the captain nor the lieutenant needed to know.

Zaraki perched his brow and stared at her, but said nothing. Aiko returned his gaze without even flinching. He knew she was lying, but dropped the matter.

"The point is that she would like you to help her train some more with missions." Hitsugaya said "I could make her control her zanpakutou, but it seems that you taught her some very good fighting techniques and this mission would really improve her skills in the field."

Hoshino Yuki was standing there a bit uncertain. The reiatsu of all those powerful officers and captains was making her cringe. Why her captain was doing all this was beyond her. Though, she was very happy and grateful she could go on a mission with Kikutake-sama, her first real sensei. This officer had taught her more than the academy had ever could. And then, she had been trained by captain Hitsugaya. Never had she seen someone so powerful, wise and caring. If it was up to her, she would never leave the 10th squad again.

Aiko was looking down on Yuki. Deep down she was very fond of the younger girl and she was more than happy to take her on a small and not dangerous mission to teach her some more aspects of the life of a shinigami.

The captains were waiting for her response.

"Where exactly in the Rukongai, captain?"

**A/N**: A very short chapter, lot of talking,… I know, but next one will have more action in it. Please review! Any ideas are very welcome and will surely be taken into consideration.


	3. Master of Puppets

Bleach fanfic 3

_Bleach fanfic 3_

I do not own Bleach, but I do own Kikutake Aiko and Hoshino Yuki. The spell Master of Puppet is also mine. Please do not use without permission.

**Chapter 3 : Master of Puppets**

The point was that somewhere in the 79th Rukongai a troublemaker was making some ruckus. The only thing that needed to be done for Yuki and Aiko was show their face in the hope the peace would return. In the worst case, they would have to draw their zanpakutous to make their point more clear to the inhabitants. Most of the trouble would be actually getting there. It was already dusk when they finally got there.

The entire trip, both Yuki and Aiko had stayed silent, just walking on. When they where finally nearing their target, Aiko began to explain the basics of field training. Yuki was listening intently, decided she would not screw up her first real mission, until she suddenly cringed.

She could feel the air suddenly getting very heavy. The poor girl had trouble breathing as if some weight was resting on her chest. Only seconds later, the air became even heavier. The weight what so gigantic, Yuki almost collapsed.

"Ki… kikuta…ke…-sa… ma" she said, gasping for breath.

"Hush, be quiet!"

Aiko was tense. Her hand tightly grasped her zanpakutou while she was busy searching for the source of such air-density.

"What massive reiatsu…" she thought. "There are at least two people with captain level or higher. They can't be captains, not in this part of the rukongai. And if they were, they would reveal themselves. Dammnit! What kind of enemy are we up against?"

She heard a thud and when Aiko turned around, she saw that Yuki had collapsed. The air density was still increasing and the girl could not tolerate such an amount of foul reiatsu. Analysing the situation, Aiko knew this was a battle she could never win if she had to fight such opponents and protect the other girl at the same time.

"Think fast" she told herself," Think fast, your lives are at stake here!" Aiko hastily took Yuki's elbow and forcefully dragged the poor girl upright. Aiko shook Yuki vigorously awake.

"Get up" she yelled in Yuki's ear, "get up, come on. You've got to fight it! Stand firm, don't you dare collapse!"

The soldier girl was still wobbly on her legs, but could with great effort at least restrain herself from collapsing. The reiatsu in the air was making her nauseous and she was about to vomit when Aiko slapped her in the face.

"I told you to fight it, damn you. You're a soldier of the Gotei. Stand firm and make us proud."

At that, Yuki did her utmost best to straighten her spine and look her officer in the eye. She would never be seen as a coward or a weakling, ever! Yuki thought about her captain. She was going to make him proud of her!

"Good girl" Aiko said " now, Yuki-chan, listen to me and listen to me very carefully, I'm only going to say this once. Half a mile to the south there is a Senkai-gate, I want you to run toward it and to not look back. Don't give me that surprised look, not one hair on my head is thinking of you fighting here with me. These opponents are way beyond your limits and I won't be able to protect you when then should attack us. Listen, run to the Senkai-gate and open a portal to Karakura town, there is a substitute shinigami put there, you know, the one Renji told you about. Go to him and ask for help, he'll protect you and help you back to Seireitei. Is that understood?"

All of this was said rapidly while Aiko was still scanning the surroundings. Yuki went through the instructions in her head and thought she had memorized it all.

"Yes, but what about you?" In all of the plan, Aiko had said nothing about what she was going to do and Yuki was worried.

Aiko just grinned at her "Me? I'll fight and try to stall them as long as possible. Don't worry about me, I've been in tighter pinches." With that she shoved the girl in the direction of the gate. "Now go, I'll handle this!"

Yuki began to run southward. She sprinted through the forests of the rukongai, branches and leaves were getting caught in her kimono and hair, but she did not stop or look back. The air was still dense and foul, but she did not look back.

Finally she reached the place where the gate was and pulled out her zanpakutou, putting it in the lock. Z Y X ….She must have done something wrong, the alphabet was coming by backwards. That didn't really matter, K was in the middle after all. U T S … Come on, this had to go faster. She could feel the reiatsu pushing on her back, like a foul beast, breathing in her neck, gasping in her ear. O N M… What was the name of that town again, something with a k, but what. Renji had told her about it, the name was on the tip of her tongue. L K! The K, at last, now the rest of the name. Not Ku… Please let this go faster! The enemy was closing in. Ko… Kon? Renji had told her something about a Kon. This must be it! Yuki called up the gate, a huge, old and dusty gate. It seemed as if nobody had used it in quite some time. No time to think about it, Yuki started to force the lock. It was a bit rusty and she was already out of breath. Come on, she could already almost feel claws scraping her back. Safety was the only thing she could think of at the moment. I have to get away from here! The reiatsu was intensifying even more and Yuki had trouble breathing while she was still forcing the rusty lock open.

Finally it popped. Yuki opened the gate a bit and rapidly slipped through. She turned around, closed the gate and locked it again.

Safety!

* * *

Aiko watched Yuki's retreating back and sighed. At least _she_ would be remotely safe.

Then she drew her zanpakutou and plunged it to the hilt in the ground.

"Grow, Mi—"

"Binding Spell No. 61: Six Rods Prison of Light!"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Aiko's midsection was caught in six lightbeams and she was unable to move. Her zanpakutou was not released and stuck useless in the earth. Desperately, she tried to break the binding spell, but her efforts went to waste. The kido was strong and before she could even get a crack in her prison the same voice was heard.

"Binding spell No. 112 : Master of Puppets!"

With that, her eyes glazed over and she knew no more.

* * *

Four figures stood looking at the Senkai gate. It was impossible to determine where Yuki had fled, for the gate was closed and locked again. By now, the girl could be anywhere.

"Now what, that stupid brat can ruin everything if she reaches Seireitei." Said one of them. You could hear by his voice that he was agitated.

"Be calm," another one said, " I'm sure we will find a solution. Won't we, Aiko?"

"Off course, Master. Do not worry, I'll handle this."

* * *

**A/N** : There you go, a third chapter. Plz review?? I'm always open for constructive criticism or nice ideas!


	4. The report

Bleach fanfic 4

The report

Captain Hitsugaya was stupefied. This couldn't be true! He read the report again and again, but no matter how many times he read it, the contents stayed the same. This had to be verified.

"Matsumoto!"

The lieutenant of the 10th squad came running as fast as she could; her captain sounded really serious.

"Yes, sir?" Matsumoto was getting worried. It had been some time since she had seen her captain this angry and confused at the same time.

"Read this and please tell me it's a fake report."

Matsumoto took the paper from her captain and read it intensely. With each line, the horror on her face intensified. When she was finished, she read it again and then checked the seal.

"This surely is no false report, but it just can't be true… captain, is Hoshino-san really a…?"

Hitsugaya cut her short by hitting his fist on the desk. Matsumoto startled, but he ignored her. Without another word, he seized his zanpakutou and exited the room. His lieutenant recovered quickly and was a moment later on his heels.

"Where are we going captain?" she asked.

"To the 11th squad, I refuse to believe this!"

* * *

When they stormed into his office, Zaraki Kenpachi was (for once) occupied with some paper-work.

"Is this true?" the young captain yelled, standing in front of the desk. His face was twisted with rage.

The other captain's one good eye looked up from his paperwork. "'fraid so." He said and continued writing. "Officer Kikutake told me herself. That is, as soon as she was able to."

Zaraki Kenpachi was very short with his colleague. He partly blamed him for what had happened. "Maybe you should have doubted your own subordinates instead of accusing mine…"

That was the drop for Hitsugaya. He jumped on the desk and their two zanpakutou's clashed, their faces inches apart.

"What did you say, Kenpachi?" Toushirou hissed, looking venomously. "You heard me very well the first time kid!" Both pushed a little harder and the zanpakutou's screamed out to each other, wanting to cut so badly.

Matsumoto stood terrified. Two of the strongest men in all Soul Society were about to start one bad-ass fight. This was not going to be pretty.

"Captain…" she tried to sooth him, the last thing they wanted was for two captains to start fighting each other.

With one last venomous glare he resheated his zanpakutou. "Not worth it…" he murmled and with that he turned around and jumped of the desk. He walked away but lingered at the door. With his back still to his fellow-captain he asked "Would it allright if I were to visit your officer at the fourth squad?"

For a couple of moments it was silent as the grave. For Matsumoto, it seemed an eternity and even Yachiru did not dare to make a sound.

Zaraki smiled. "Your funeral…"

* * *

"How is it going, Ryuu-kun?"

"I really must congratulate you, Aiko-san. For all the times I had to patch you up, this is really the worst."

"What can I say? I won't ever let anyone slack off. Certainly not my medical buddy…. Auch! Watch it!"

"Sorry."

The officer was lying on her back on a hospital bed in the fourth squad while the fourth seat Tanaka Ryuu was tending to her. He had panicked when she had been brought in. Nothing but a bloody mess, all cut up. Not even waiting for an explanation he had set off to close the weeping swordwound which had penetrated her abdomen. When that major injury had been taken care of, he had begun treating all the other cuts and bruises what covered her form.

While he had been doing that, some 11th squad shinigami had come to register her report about the events. Ryuu was deeply shocked with what he hhad heard but had kept his professional pose and now, the medical officer was doing another check-up.

It was at that moment that captain Hitsugaya entered the room. Ryuu looked up and locked eyes with the captain. At a small nudge off his head, the officer scurried out of the room. A doctor always knew when it was more healthy to leave than to stay.

"I read the report." Toushirou said. He was looking at Aiko but she averted her gaze.

"I suspected as much, else you would not be here."

The girl turned her head and looked the captain in the eye. They stayed like that for some time until he sighed. "Please tell me it's not true… Please tell me did this not happen…"

"I'd be lying."

"Please." A single tear hit the ground at his feet. Hitsugaya's hand trembled.

"It is the truth that we were ambushed."

Aiko kept looking at Toushirou but he was just staring at his feet. This could not be happening. Not Yuki… Not the girl who had become so much for him. Not her. Not this.

"And it's the truth that when we were attacked by hostile forces, she lecherously plunged her zanpakutou in my abdomen from behind."

The young captain felt his heart break down. The words were vibrating in his head.

Lecherously…. Cowardly…Traitorously…

"And then she ran away. Leaving me to die, already mortally wounded by her own hand. She stabbed me literally in the back like the little traitor she is."

Lecherously… Cowardly… Traitorously…

A traitor.

Hoshino Yuki is a traitor.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a little confusing. Please just be patient with me?

Next chapter: Where did Yuki go?


	5. KON?

Chapter 5: KON?

"Itadakemasu!"

"Naruto! You glutton, don't wolf down your food like that."

The blond looked up from his bowl of ramen and eyed the girl patheticly.

"Sakura-chaaaaan, why are you always so mean?" he said and sprayed the food in his mouth all over the table. Sakura was only a split-second too slow to avoid getting hit with a noodle.

"Baaakaaa!" she yelled and hit Naruto on his head.

Kakashi and Sai looked at the spectacle and smiled while the blond was whining and a bruise started to form. All in all it was a normal day in Konohagakure and Team Kakashi was sitting at Ichiraku Ramen for some lunch before they got back to training.

Everything was peaceful until Kakashi heard a whizzing sound as if something falling from the sky.

Then suddenly someone came crashing through the roof to fall on Sai, thus making him fall off his chair and pinning him to the ground.

"Eééééé!"

Through the rubble and clouds of dust the ninja's could see a person clothed in black robes lying on Sai who was half knocked-out from the hit.

Naruto, impulsive and paranoid as ever, hurled something that could be interpreted as 'Akatsuki!' before he grabbed the person, dragged him off of Sai and tossed him into the street. After that he drew a kunai from his pouch and stood before the person on the street, ready to attack.With a lot of effort he was able stand up from the dusty road and coughed.

Naruto saw that it was in fact a girl and not a boy. He also noticed that her garb was just a plain black kimono and missed the red clouds. But Akatsuki or no, he still wasn't going to lower his weapon to someone who he had never seen in the village and had floored his comrade, even if that was just be falling on him through the roof. Never trust anyone sitting on a roof was an important lesson he had learned in his years of being a ninja. Most of the time, those people had murderous intent. (Or at least the plan to play pranks on him.)

Yuki looked up bewildered to see some guy standing in front of her with a blade at the ready. Frightened and alerted she drew her own zanpakutou. Who were those people? And why could they see her? She could tell that they weren't spirits but for normal humans their reiatsu was enormous. Perhaps this boy was Ichigo? Yuki tried to sense him but was thrown back by the most venomous spirit force she had ever felt. The boy was no Shinigami, but not entirely human either. Was he an accomplice of the ones who had attacked them earlier? Should she try to talk to him or just attack?

Luckily for her, the blond had already decided what to do and formed a seal with his hand.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Twenty clones charged at Yuki and it took all of her skills to fight them off.

Naruto kept sending shadow clones at her, but each time she cut one down, he felt himself getting drained. After a few minutes, he started to notice that the Chakra of the defeated clones did not return to him. When they were cut down, their energy just disappeared in the air. Startled, he stopped attacking and stared at the girl in horror. What kind of jutsu could make spirit force just dissolve?

When he ceased his short but brutal attack, both Naruto and Yuki were breathing heavily.

"Please…" she managed to say, "please, I have no quarrel with you. I am looking for Kurosaki Ichigo, a substitute shinigami who is supposed to live in this town."

"…" Naruto stared blankly at the girl in front of him. Had he really heard it right?

"A what?"

"A substitute shinigami. I am Hoshino Yuki from the 10th division of the Gotei. I dwell from Seireitei, but was forced to come to this world to call for Kurosaki Ichigo for aid."

Sai had recovered from his fall and now the four ninja's were looking at Yuki oddly.

"Ne, um… Yuki. Are you all right? You hit your head or something?" Naruto was sure she must've hit her head and was seriously hallucinating.

"What? No, why?"

"'Cause, you know. Shinigami's don't really exist."

* * *

There was an absolute silence in Tsunade's office after Yuki's explanation. That is, if you didn't count Naruto's clattering teeth.

"Soul Society, huh?" the Hokage said. "I think we may have some records about it, but all are passed down as mere myths. Seems like even the most wild tales still hold something of truth in them."

After that Team Kakashi confirmed the strange girl who fell from the sky really did not hit her head, they brought her to Hokage Tsunade, where Yuki told everything about Soul Society and the events that made her come to their village. During her explanation, Yuki found out that she was not where she should be. Apparently, in her rush to get away from the fight, she had mistaken the gate to Konohagakure for the gate to Karakura Town. And all of that due to the stupid name of that idiotic Mod-Soul, Kon, who Renji told her about. Damn them!

"Ano…" Naruto piped up. "Those spirits and… ghosts… They're not… bad, are they?" He still held a huge fear for all supernatural things, even though he himself was a Jinchuuriki.

Sai smiled at him. ."Scared, dickless?"

But before Naruto could clobber his teammate, the young shinigami said: "Normal spirits are very peaceful." The blond boy sighed in relief. "But Hollows are vicious beasts that eat souls." The relief melted like snow before a very strong Katon-jutsu. "And they are nothing in comparison to their leaders, the Arrancar. An arrancar can only be defeated by a shinigami at captain-level." At that, some blond boy in orange clothing fainted. Nobody really paid any attention to him, accept maybe Sai who went to use him as a chair.

Tsunade frowned and thought everything through. "Can you open a gate back?"

"No" sighed Yuki. "There are apparently no Senkai-gates in the vicinity and I'm not yet at a level that I can just open a gate wherever I am. On top of that, this world is very different from the places I've been. I'll have to study the atmosphere before I try opening a gate or I may accidentally open a portal too Hueco Mundo."

Again there was a long silence. Then Tsunade nodded and looked them in the eye.

"I will help you get back home, Yuki-san. You will have all our libraries at your disposal in your research. Team Kakashi, I hereby give you as your new mission the care of Hoshino-san. Tell her everything she needs to know and aid her in any way possible. Dismissed."

* * *

Can somebody please, like, review? I'm getting really demotivated here.

Next chapter : Trouble in paradise? Aiko and Renji clash!!

Euhm, Renji-kun? Is that... blood?

* * *


	6. I'm sorry, Renji

Master of puppets

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the serie Bleach

Although I picked up a very hot guy dressed as Ichigo at FACTS-convention.

Chapter 6 : I'm sorry, Renji

888888888888888888

It had been four weeks since the accident and thanks to the good care of the fourth company, Aiko was again up and about. Seireitei on the other hand, had been dealt a serious blow with Yuki's "traison". Especially since it had not yet recovered from Aizen's betrayal.

On this note and also to reward her for her brave actions, they offered Aiko to the position of ninth squad captain which she gratefully accepted.

It was a quiet evening when she was finally enjoying some free time with Renji on an evening-stroll through the fields surrounding Seireitei that Fate decided to strike down.

"Congratulations" Renji said, "I still can't believe you made captain before I did." Aiko just smiled at him. "That's because I'm better than you."

Renji laughed and they continued their way in silence.

After some time, the redhead spoke up "Ne, Aiko, how come you suddenly had this ambition to become captain now? The last time they offered you the position you said that you were rather fourth officer in the 11th than first in any other company."

"Did I? Well, I thought that maybe I can make the ninth more like the 11th, don't you think?" At that she laughed, but Abarai frowned. Something was nagging him at the back of his mind.

'Something about her has changed since the accident' he thought 'She's acting really weird.'

Never had she been this ambitious or initiative. Aiko had always wanted to stay in the 11th squad, just like Ikkaku and Yumichika. But not only that, her behaviour had also changed somewhat. It was like she had become a person who looked like Aiko, sounded like Aiko, even had the same memories, but just wasn't her.

He had to put his suspicions to the test before he could be certain about anything, but how? He was too busy thinking about it to notice that his companion had stopped. It was only when he heard a groan from behind him that he looked back. Renji was shocked to say the least to see that Aiko was doubled over and moaning in pain.

"Stop it…. Bitch!... Don't you dare…"

Renji was carefully inching closer to Aiko to see what was wrong. The new captain didn't even acknowledge him, she just kept groaning and muttering curses under her breath.

"I swear… Won't tolerate… Kiyoshi-sama…"

The redhead was now truly confused. He had no idea what was going on with his lover and didn't know what he should do. Neither had he ever heard of any shinigami named 'Kiyoshi-sama'.

As he came closer he noticed a strange blue glow around Aiko's head. Like a fine thread that was unwrapping itself from her head. She gave one more harsh cry and the thread was completely loose, floating in the air. The girl stood there, panting, with her head clutched in her hands.

"Renji…"

He inched even closer.

"…Run…"

At that the man startled. Run? Why run?

"Aiko? Aiko, what's wrong? Aiko?"

He clutched her by the arms and shook her, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Aiko!"

The blue orbs that normally shone with spirit and happiness were now filled with sadness and despair. A single tear slid down her cheek.

"Please, Renji, I can't hold much longer. Just run." As she said that, the pale blue line rewrapped itself round her head and the new captain closed her eyes with a sigh.

The redhead stood there shocked beyond words. 'The hell?' he thought. 'What just happened?'

Aiko straightened and cracked her neck.

"Ugh." She rubbed the back of her head. "Whew, that were pretty bad cramps." At that she chuckled apologetically and smiled.

But Renji saw the smile never reaching her eyes and wasn't fooled in the least. He frowned at her and asked:

"What was that?"

"Was what?"

"That!"

"Please Renji, I'm embarrassed enough as is. I told you, cramps."

"Like hell those were cramps!" he shouted and took a step closer to Aiko whose fake smiled wilted away.

"What happened? What was that blue thread? It looked like reiatsu or demon magic. And why did you tell me to run? What's wrong? Please tell me!"

Aiko's gaze turned cold and hard as stone. Then, she sighed and wrapped her arms around a stunned Renji's neck.

"I'm sorry, Renji…"

The next moment, the lieutenant found Mikio, Aiko's zanpakutou, piercing his abdomen. Slowly he looked down and saw his blood oozing out of his stomach. He touched it and brought his hands up to see his fingers coated in the red substance. He turned his gaze back too the girl in front of him and saw her smirking. Opening his mouth he coughed up nothing but blood, unable to form any words.

"Don't look at me with that pathetic look in your eyes, you mangy good-for-nothing dog. Yes, I just stabbed you in the gut. And yes, I don't feel the least bit sorry for it. After all, I'll just spin another story just as I did with that stupid little brat that got away."

Renji's eyes went wide as saucers. "Yuki… she's innocent."

"Course she is. The girl can barely hold a zanpakutou, let alone plan to betray Seireitei. She was very lucky to have gotten away, but she's probably killed by some lowly Hollow in the real world by now, pitiful weakling. And if she does return, I'll make sure there's a royal welcome waiting for the little 'traitor'."

"But…(cough)… your wounds…?"

"Self-inflicted, with a little help off course. But nothing to break your pretty head over, since you're gonna die now anyway."

As Aiko said that, she twisted Mikio deeper into Renji's stomach before pulling him out. The man fell to his knees, coughing up even more blood. Shakily he got back on his feet. Renji's mind was racing frantically. He had to get out of here, get help, inform Seireitei, find Yuki,…

But how was he going to get away from Aiko? He had to attack her, disable her, distract her with a trick, a log, an explosion,…

An explosion…?

"Hadou number 31: **Shyukaho**!"

There was a bright red flash and Aiko stumbled backwards and Renji took his chance to sprint away as fast as humanly possible with a huge gash in his abdomen.

'If I can just make it to the Senkai gate, I'll be able to escape to the real world and…'

His train of thought was interrupted by a harsh cry.

"Grow, Mikio!"

As she said that, Aiko plunged her zanpakutou to the hilt into the earth.

'Oh shit…'

Renji began running a bit faster. Although he had never seen her Bankai, once had she used her Shikai against him in training. That was the day he had told himself to never, ever angry Aiko again. He heard the ground behind him being ripped open and knew that if he didn't reach the gate soon, he'd be finished. There was no need for him to turn around when he felt something tearing away the cloth from his back for he knew exactly what Aiko's Shikai looked like.

Aiko's zanpakutou was named Mikio, or tree-trunk man. A very fitting name for when released, she drove him to the hilt in the earth and then roots and branches would grow rapidly out of the ground to chase the victim who had been unfortunate enough to have to face her wrath.

At first during that training, Renji had thought the branches would try to strangle him and put his hand to the level of his eyes as to protect his neck and breath. He had paid dearly for that mistake then. Mikio's branches did not strangle, they cut.

He felt them marring his skin this time when he finally spotted the gate. Activating it from a distance, Renji slammed into it and stumbled through. Not long after that he was falling unconscious from the sky above Karakura town.

888888888888888888888

"Shimatta!" Aiko was cursing. Heavely.

"Shin'ichi! Shinji! Get your bloody asses here this instant!"

Out off the thick forest, two persons emerged. One the perfect mirrored image of the other. If the first one had his zanpakutou and two braids on his left side, the other had it on his right. And if the second had only half a kimono over his left shoulder, the first had one on his right. But what stood out most were the scars on their throats and across their jaw-lines.

"My my, Aiko-chan. Such foul language…"

"…is not fit for a lady."

They said in a mocking tone. The girl scowled.

"I wouldn't be in need of such words if you two stupid buffoons had interfered on time. Now get going. I want you to hunt him down and finish the little fucker off!"

"Hai, hai. But we came a bit late…"

"… for Kiyoshi-sama was giving us…"

"… a little message to share with you."

They both looked her straight in the eye and said in unison.

"He needs to have a little word with your dearest host, he didn't seem pleased."

888888888888

**A/N:** I know it took me ages to update, but vacation was too busy and fun to sit behind a computer and after that it was off to college! Yay! I'm renting a room and going to Ghent University. I'll try to update as often as my studies let me.

Plz, plz, plz, review! I really want to know what you think of my fic!

**Next chapter:**

Worlds collide, will Naruto overcome his fear for ghosts?

AND

A peaceful lunch interrupted by a graceful landing… I mean headfirst crash into the roof, courtesy of our dearest Abarai-kun.


End file.
